1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for copying an information medium having a code image such as a health insurance card.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus forms a code image such as a QR code or a bar code on a record sheet. The apparatus also extracts information contained in the code image and use the information by reading the code image on the record sheet.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-27145, when an apparatus copies a printed material added with a bar code, it reads the bar code, obtains a URL of a Web page, accesses the Web page and prints the Web page.
Various information can be added to an information medium by using a code image. An information medium such as a credit card, an insurance card or a consultation ticket herein describes personal information such as an identification number, a portrait of the owner, a full name or an address. Such an information medium can describe the minimum information in it. However, further necessary information can be added by adding a code image to an information medium.
An image processing apparatus reads a code image on an information medium so that information is gained. The image processing apparatus outputs the gained information on a record sheet, for example, by printing. However, the code image on the information medium does not show the content, hence association between the outputted information and the information medium cannot be known. Therefore, the outputted information must be managed in association with the information medium, which makes the information management difficult and might induce leakage of confidential information.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to attach new information to an information medium, and certainly manage the information such that the information is not leaked if an image processing apparatus outputs the information.